marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool
Deadpool, also known as Wade Wilson, is a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was created by comic book artist Rob Liefeld, and writer Nicieza|Fabian Nicieza]. He made his first appearance in the comic ''The New Mutants'' Issue #98, Feb. 1991. Since then, he has become one of Marvel's most used and popular characters due to his humorous personality. He makes his Marvel vs. Capcom series debut in the 2011 game Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Background Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide, Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's. However, this genetic augmentation terribly disfigured him because the healing factor bonded to and accelerated the growth of the cancer as well. He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates which involved guessing who would die next. Deadpool has since gone on to become much more prominent in the Marvel Universe, battling with the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Daredevil, often for nothing more than mere amusement. He has also become good friends with Cable, despite their vastly different attitudes. Despite his role as a psychopathic mercenary, Deadpool wrestles alot with who he is and the world around him, and sometimes aspires to be a noble and self-sacrificing hero. That is, until he gets bored or depressed and goes to attempt any number of his convoluted schemes and wacky antics. Thus, his affilation is inconsistent in the long run. Personality Deadpool is a highly unstable individual due to the side effects of his vast healing power, so his personality changes from time to time. He frequently displays multiple potential mental disorders, including: attention deficit hyperactive disorder, maniac depression disorder, and recently the onset of schizophrenia. He seems to be in love with himself, and thinks that many women will find him irresistibly attractive, despite often calling himself hideous. At some points, Deadpool can be very defensive about his looks, becoming extremely enraged when someone takes his mask. He can also become enraged from other things, like when his friend Weasel was in his house visiting Deadpool's prisoner and friend Blind Al, or when someone tries to eat the last cheesy puff (something for which he had stabbed Weasel in the leg). Recently, his anger towards others for seeing his true face seems to have mellowed significantly, with Deadpool removing his mask in front of other people on a regular basis (mainly to show them why he wears it). Deadpool is always wacky, often blurting out random words and various pop-culture references at the most inopportune times, e.g. using his favorite word "Chimichanga" or trying to ponder the status of the Olsen twins. He also has two voices in his head that he converses with regularly. Deadpool speaks using his yellow speech balloons, the first voice talks with a yellow box with handwritten text, and the second voice uses a white box with typed-in text. They comment on Deadpool's every move, much to his annoyance. Appearance Deadpool wears a red and black jumpsuit with large oval shapes around the eyes and a logo, bearing his likeness, on his belt buckle. People unfamiliar with Deadpool often confuse him for "a ninja Spider-Man," much to the chagrin of his fanbase (as well as Deadpool himself). Deadpool wears a utility belt around his waist that holds assorted weapons like handguns, knives and grenades, and many useless trinkets as well, like a toy monkey. His teleporter is incorporated into his utility belt, represented as a small, solid metal gadget that takes the shape of his trademark logo. He wears a harness around his upper body that keeps his two katana fastened to his back in an X-shape. Underneath his costume, Deadpool is scarred and deformed (which is the reason why he keeps his mask on). His appearance varies from being rigid, lumpy, scarred, or exposed muscle and bone. However, this could be justified due to the fact his healing factor has his body in a constant state of flux. Gameplay Deadpool uses two swords and two fully-automatic pistols in combat. He is a relatively fast character with good ranged and close quarters attacks. His specials include firing his guns rapidly at the opponent, and doing a series of slashes targeting the opponent. His support attacks included jumping in and firing a full-auto burst at the opponent. Also, he even copied one of Ryu's attacks, Shouryuuken, which he in fact demonstrated in one of his comics. Deadpool can also use a teleporter, but it malfunctions after every third use, inflicting some damage on Deadpool while knocking him back. However, Deadpool's teleport puts him in a more advantageous situation compared to other characters with teleport moves, as he can instantly attack after teleporting rather than idling in a vulnerable post-teleport animation for vital milliseconds. The explosion from the teleport malfunction can also knock back and damage opponents (inflicting twice as much damage on the opponent as on Deadpool) if they are nearby, enabling the teleport malfunction to serve as an extra attack if a player is clever enough to exploit it. In UMVC3, most of Deadpool's combo capabilites have been extended, as he can now cancel into his Teleport from his special moves, and his throws now can open up more combos as well. However, in the vanilla version, his Hard version Ninja Gift had a loop where Deadpool in the corner would cancel his launcher into a super jump Trigger Happy->H Ninja Gift, and repeat. This loop has been dealt with in the Ultimate version. Command Normals & Special Attacks *'Mad Wheel: '''Overhead hitting frontward somersault kick attack that hits twice, goes over low attacks and causes ground bounce. *'Trigger Happy:' Deadpool will fire his guns low (forward on ground, diagonally-downward in midair), mid, or at an upward 45° angle. Depending on what button is pressed. Can be used during a jump, and the low versions can OTG. *'Ninja Gift :' Midair projectile attack, depending on button used, Deadpool will either throw a grenade, shuriken/throwing stars, or a binding sling/bolo (which will blind the foe). Can perform during Trigger Happy. *'Katana-Rama! :' 3-way attack. Deadpool makes a jerky-leaning quickdraw slash at his opponent which can be aimed low, mid, or upward. It can be followed up with Chimichangas!, and the H version that aims low can hit OTG and staggers, with the L version hitting into midair and the M version being a knockdown. *'Chimichangas!! : Follow up attack to Katana-Rama. Deadpool takes out both katanas and in an odd forward stance on one leg cross slashes the opponent, causing them to fly back and bounce off the wall. *Quick Work :' Deadpool dashes forward and slashes with his katanas. The distance he travels depends on what attack button is pressed. Hits low and launches, as well as switches sides with the opponent. *'Teleporter : Warps toward his opponent. The teleporter will malfunction with every third use, slightly damaging Deadpool (as well as a nearby opponent) and knocking him off his feet. The malfunction's explosion hits OTG. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *Happy-Happy-Trigger (Level 1):' Shoots both pistols simultaneously. This combo can also be used while airborne, with Deadpool aiming his guns at a downward 45 degree angle, where he spins while shooting. Midair version can OTG. *'Cuttin' Time (Level 1): Slashes his opponent with both of his two swords in a mad dance-like autocombo attack. Deadpool after connecting with the initial blow rips through his opponent four times before double slashing with both katanas, finishing the attack and launching them. The attack's comic book ripping effects are colored red and black(in Deadpool's scheme), and looks similar to Sabretooth's "Berserker Claw X". Switches sides in the end. *4th-Wall Crisis (Level 3):' Deadpool does a sexy pose and walks toward his opponent. If the opponent attacks Deadpool while he's in this state, he falls over while tossing a flashbang grenade, thus stunning them as he begins to bludgeon his opponent with his own health bar and hyper combo bar. The final blow sends them flying straight to the end of the screen. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Ground normal moves can be cancelled by his taunt. * Mad Wheel cannot be cancelled. * Opponent down time after a throw has been increased. * H. Ninja Gift floats lower and causes longer opponent incapacitation. * Incapacitation time from H. Ninja Gift decreases with combo length. * Chimichangas!! can be activated from Quick Work. * Special attacks can be canceled with a Teleport. * Number of hits in Happy-Happy Trigger (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. * Bolo Loop with H. Ninja Gift is removed. Tactics As a keep-away character, Deadpool's Trigger Happy attack deals suitable damage and, most importantly, has a near-instant startup time; the dual pistols also fire enough rounds to overpower and overpenetrate some projectiles of other characters, such as Ryu's Hadouken. In addition, it is easy to cancel out Deadpool's Trigger Happy in favor of another attack, especially his Happy-Happy-Trigger Hyper Combo. If an enemy is getting dangerously close, the Quick Work attack can throw the enemy off balance or at least put them on guard, allowing Deadpool to continue using his keep-away strategy. Alternatively, Deadpool can use the dual-input Katana-Rama attack on unfocused, overly aggressive opponents, because the long range and wallbounce effect of it's second input leaves the enemy vulnerable to an air combo or Hyper Combo. His Mad Wheel is his only command normal overhead, though its knockdown properties can easily set up for some powerful OTG combos. If needed, Deadpool is versatile enough to shift back and forth between keep-away and rushdown, throwing his foes off balance with the aforementioned keep-away tactics and lulling them into being overly cautious, allowing Deadpool to close the distance himself with a well-timed teleport. Deadpool's forward dash is also particularly useful when closing distance in that it keeps him very low to the ground (almost prone in his dashing stance) for a long time compared to the forward dashes of other characters, allowing him to avoid certain projectiles like Iron Man's Unibeam, MODOK's Psionic Blaster, or other attacks projected too high from the ground with a well-timed forward dash. Also worthy of note is that his Cuttin' Time Hyper Combo does above average damage for a Level one Hyper combo and it is powerful enough to kill most low health characters if performed at the end of combos. Though keep in mind that characters that can shift from close combat and keep away are generally execution-heavy, so Deadpool must always be moving back and forth between the two gameplay-styles despite being in safe spot due to being in fear of playing on one metagame for too long. Thus, one must have quick reactions and inputting to make sure Deadpool does not stay lazy and can adjust to every situation. In conclusion, if one can add method to Deadpool's madness, he becomes a versatile mix-up character who can keep projectile users at bay and imbalance aggressive opponents, making him very unpredictable and annoying to deal with; a style that befits his very wacky personality. His only few notable weaknesses are that he cannot afford to mess up in his tactics, and that he has medicore compared to most others. That however, and most of his simple strengths overshadow most of his drawbacks. However, Deadpool's tactics at times can be overshadowed by others who are not as versatile, but excel in any of his fields more better than he can. Deadpool is usually more effective by being confusing as possible, and frequent shifting is needed. He also has a Quick Work infinite juggle, though this can only be done during an X-Factor. In UMVC3, his throws now cause extended knockdown time, giving you more time to plan his combos and tactics should you connect with one, and his Chimichangas can now be performed from a Quick Work. His taunt and Teleport can now also cancel his normal ground attacks. Also, his Bolo Loop with his H. Ninja Gift has now been nerfed and is no longer possible. His Mad Wheel can also no longer be cancelled, limiting some of his overhead mixup tactics. Theme Song 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Special Quotes Trivia *Most characters walk backwards. Deadpool instead moonwalks, a possible reference to ''Michael Jackson. *During his Level 3 Hyper activation pose, he recites "Boop-oop-a-doop", a reference to Betty Boop. *One of his lines is "Have gun, will shoot!", a reference to Have Gun — Will Travel. *His color schemes are his Days of Future Now outfit, his X-Force outfit and his Weapon-X outfit. Ultimate color schemes includes his "Death Wish"◊/"Identity Wars" outfit and X-Men costume. His DLC outfit is his "Cablepool" appearance. *His quote after defeating Magneto references the infamous MAHVEL, BAYBEE! video: "I just beat Mag-freakin'-neto! Where yo curleh mustache at?" *His win quote against Wolverine is "You see that? THAT'S how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", a reference to the Wolverine film. *His taunt (consisting of Deadpool chanting, "This is my taunt!" or "Taunt button!") has a yellow speech bubble, just like the image from his own page. It also hits the other character if he is standing close enough to him. *His win quote against Dante is "Next time, maybe you should let Nero do your fightin', skippy!". *His teleporter hearkens back to Cable & Deadpool, where the two were involved in several hijinks involving malfunctions that forced the two to merge upon traveling to another universe. During this, Deadpool also shouts, "BAMF!". This is the sound effect that accompanies the X-Man Nightcrawler whenever he teleports (much like "SNIKT!" for Wolverine's claws). **Every third warp will result in the device backfiring and exploding in Deadpool's face. He replies, "Curses! Foiled again.", a stock phrase of Snidely Whiplash (and all similar characters). * One of his win quotes is "That was Deadpoolicious. In case you're wondering, that's my new word for awesomeness." A reference to M. Bison's "This is delicious!" meme from the Street Fighter cartoon. *He is the most notable Marvel character who breaks the fourth wall. The most notable Capcom equivalent would be Captain Commando. *He was confirmed early May via the Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante and Felicia. *In the comics, he used the Shoryuken move on Kitty Pride (who didn't phase as she didn't see it coming) to provoke Wolverine into fighting him for his amusement. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he uses his Shoryuken as a launcher for starting air combos. *In the concept art and the intro of the game, Deadpool is seen using Heckler & Koch MP7's, but ingame he uses a pair of regular pistols. *If the player lets Deadpool idle after tagging him in, he will strike martial arts poses while facing away from his opponent, but will eventually realize he's facing the wrong way and correct himself to the standing animation. *Deapool seems to be rivals with Dante due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red and black, fight using swords and guns, both have regenerative abilities, and the fact that they both have names starting with the letter "D" is a bonus coincidence. Accentuating this, both of their theme songs in the game are of the lyrical rock music variety, which no other characters share thus far. *In the Character Profile menu on the game Marvel vs. Capcom 3, after beating the game with Deadpool and seeing his profile, his name stated as "Unknown" rather than Wade Wilson. This is because there is some confusion as to whether Deadpool is Wade W. Wilson as he claims, or Wade T. Wilson, a person who his archenemy T-Ray claims he stole his identity from. However, Deadpool's actual identity continues to be a mystery, as T-Ray was also mentally deranged when he confronted Deadpool with his "revelation" so the word of either characters cannot be fully trusted. Despite this, his profile in Ultimate calls him Wade Wilson. *Deadpool's lines were changed in several released gameplay previews. While using his pistols, he used to say "I love me some guns!", and when he throws a grenade, he used to say "Pineapple!" Another is his Happy-Happy Trigger Hyper Combo quote, which before was "Bang! Bang! Bang!..." which was changed to "I hear bullets taste just like chicken". However, the finished retail build has reverted Deadpool's Hyper Combo line back to "Whoa-ho! Bang! Bangbangbang! Bangbangbangbang!" but retains his Trigger Happy attack line of "Have gun, will shoot!", while the grenade quote was expanded to "Pineapple surprise!" *Deadpool is shown to possess a yellow-and-blue alternate costume with an "X" on the right side of his chest, referencing an alternate universe where Deadpool was recruited as a "modified" human member of the X-Men and wore that costume. *If Deadpool starts off against Magneto, he will reference Magneto's famous "Welcome to Die" line from the X-Men Arcade game. Also, if he defeats Magneto, he will make references to the famous "Mahvel Baybee!" viral video (though, given the game's T rating, he says "Mag-freakin'-neto" as opposed to the swearing used on the video). *Deadpool's Cuttin' Time Hyper Combo was once called Rock the Ripper, being a reference to the infamous serial killer, Jack the Ripper. *The speech bubble that appears during his taunt does a small amount of damage if it hits his opponent. This is similar to Chun-Li's taunt, which can also hit and damage opponents in many Vs. Capcom installments, only that Chun-Li cannot K.O. the opponent with it while Deadpool can (even Galactus can be K.O.'d). *Unlike other characters whose taunts feature a speech bubble (Spider-Man for example) Deadpool's features his own stylized yellow text bubble which has been associated with him in the comics. *In the promotional comic, Deadpool's speech bubbles are white rather than the usual yellow. *Deadpool's victory speech against Wolverine mentions his portrayal as Weapon XI in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, stating that he "didn't even need optic blasts", which an inaccurately portrayed Deadpool has in the movie. *Though Deadpool is classified as a mutant by Sentinel and Jill Valentine during their pre-fight dialogue, it must be noted that Deadpool is NOT a mutant as he was not "gifted" with his powers from simple conception like Phoenix or Wolverine because of any unusual gene structure. Like Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Man, or Taskmaster (to a very minor extent), Deadpool was born as and grew up to be a normal human, only receiving his powers from external factors under outrageous or specially engineered circumstances. In Deadpool's case, he received his powers when he was genetically augmented with a modified form of Wolverine's healing factor that bound itself to his cancerous body. Thus, Deadpool is better classified as a "modified human" (other terms include "mutate" or a "mutated human"). *So far, Deadpool is the only character who has a Hyper Combo that is a fourth wall breaker. *Deadpool's new pre-battle quote to Spider-Man, "Gonna rough you up like a Broadway musical." is a reference to the Spider-Man Broadway musical accidents, in which actors portraying Spider-Man from the critically disliked late 2000s musicals often fell from the faulty stunt ropes during a particular scene, resulting in serious injuries and medical attention. *Deadpool has a slightly different ending in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: the characters appearing in the first picture are completely different from the original version's ending, none of them appearing in the MvC3 roster: Archangel, Fantomex, Captain Commando, the Awesome Slapstick, Tiffany (from the Rival Schools series), Bob (the agent of HYDRA who co-starred in Deadpool's comics for a while), Domino, Cable and June (from Star Gladiator/''Plasma Sword''). Of these, only Captain Commando and Cable have been available fighters in the series before. ** Oddly enough, while Deadpool's original ending featured many characters available in the game, it also featured one character which is not seen anywhere else, X-Men member Dust. *Deadpool's win quote against Spider-Man mentions Wesker supposedly stealing Spider-Man's old Maximum Spider Hyper Combo from the days of the Marvel Super Heroes video game. This is a reference to Wesker's Phantom Dance Hyper Combo, which fans have dubbed the "Maximum Wesker". *Even though Deadpool is damaged by Ghost Rider's Penance Stare due to gameplay mechanics, in the comics all he saw was a "highlight" reel (e.g. what led to him becoming what he was) and changed Ghost Rider back into Johnny Blaze. Artwork Deadpool_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Awesome Deadpool 2.jpg|Deadpool surfing on the "Objection" quote in the opening of UMvC3 deadpool650.jpg|Deadpool wallpaper Colors32.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes 9316178e10923b3f096dd5bef61bef2c.jpg|Cablepool - DLC costume 35b685dc147c9da985d25fc5a96d8ef2.png|Deadpool Winning Pose s_deadpool00_bm_nomip_s_deadpool00_bm_nomipout.png|Deadpool Full Victory Pose 166921 319529078075515 133410150020743 1214620 967711467 n.jpg|Deadpool Alt. Costume Winning Pose. deadpool 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 deadpool 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Also See Deadpool's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Deadpool's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Deadpool Category:Marvel Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters